Innocence Lost
by Jagwarakit
Summary: Jade Cocoon 2 fic. Kahu sits in the Jade Throne Room contemplating Levant's death when he finds he's not as alone as he thought he was. Part 1 of the Innocence Series.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jade Cocoon 2 in any way, shape, or form.

**Author's Notes:** You know, it's about time I got some inspiration for another story. True, it's a for for what I'm guessing is a lesser know game, but it's still a story nonetheless. I honestly don't know _why_ I get all my inspiration while in the bathroom, but there's nothing I can really do about it I suppose. The story turned out a bit differently than I originally pictured it, but I'm still quite pleased with the final product. Anyways. The story takes place after the main story line in the game ends so it does have spoilers. Somehow I think a slight touch of Advent Children creped in at the end, cause the last bit of conversation sounds almost just like the ending conversation between Cloud and Aeris. //blinks// Anyways! Enjoy! Just as an added note, the entire story is in Kahu's point of view.

**Innocence Lost**

The Jade Throne Room was silent save for the soft strains of music that seemed to come from the very walls of the room. The Throne Room had become melancholy since Levant's death, a death that rested on his own soul. He sat silently on the steps before the chair that had once been Levant's throne. Often he'd have the distant prodding to actually sit _in_ the chair, but he'd never listened to it. It was _Levant's_ throne after all. What had he'd done to deserve the right to sit in it?

Kahu sighed and shifted, glancing at his Fairy companion from the corner of his eye. Neco was always silent in these moments and he was thankful for that. He figured she understood that, in these moments, words weren't necessary or welcome. He figured it could also be the fact that she wasn't suited or used to dealing with these kinds of situations; she just didn't _really_ understand how to help him through this save just being there, offering silent support.

A Drac-masked Beasthunter appeared on the teleporter, sifting silently through his pack. Kahu absently recognized him as the Beasthunter that he had met in the Water Forest, the one that had been hunting Cure before her change. He figured he was on his way back to the Water Forest for another day of hunting Kalma; he had a determined glint in his shadowed eyes. Kahu absently wondered if the Drac-user would see him sitting there. And even if he did see him, would he see the truth?

So many others were to in awe of him to see past his title. Just a child and already chosen to be the Chosen One of Light. Chosen to stand against Levant, the Chosen One of Darkness, and stop his plans to sacrifice himself to bring Lilith into the world. He had come out the victor, but at a very steep price. His mentor now lay dead, sealed on the other side of the Kaya Gate in the Forest of Darkness. Leaving him alone with no understanding of what is expected of him, without anyone to guide him save a banished spirit and a Fairy with an attitude.

Kahu didn't pretend to _truly_ understand Levant's reasons for giving into his own darkness and allowing Kemuel, the Dragon God, the chance to influence him. But then, if he had lived as long as Levant had, watching all his precious people die one by one and unable to join them in death, he'd wish for death as well. For the chance to end the eternal life he was forced to live and finally slip into the eternal sleep he so longed for.

"Hum?"

The sound was soft but was made deeper and echo-y by the mask he wore and, thus, slightly louder than he knew was intended. Sharp shadowed eyes regarded him questioningly, trying to figure out his reasons for merely sitting at the base of the owner-less throne. His head tilted just _slightly_ to the side, unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. The corners of his lips twitched slightly into an almost-smile. Drac's and their curiosity.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

Kahu could hear the forcefulness in his voice and saw the worry that flashed through shadowed eyes. He absently wondered what color those eyes were. Brown? Black? Gold, maybe? Or, perhaps, a sharp, piercing green that looked straight to your soul. Then again, it didn't really matter, did it? It was just one of the mysteries that came with the masked Beasthunters. Anyways, there was a question that needed answering; he could feel the Beasthunter's frown at his delay.

"Long enough to think myself into a melancholy mood," he said softly, his voice, for once, lacking the innocence and naivete that was normally there. For some reason he felt he could leave the mask that those traits had become off, to let him see what he'd become.

Shadowed eyes narrowed as the Beasthunter watched him, his eyes sharp and calculating as if trying to find the answer to some great riddle. The rest of his stance was a sharp contrast to his gaze. Relaxed, yet confident, but not arrogant, one hand crossed over his chest and lightly gripping the strap of the pack that held his supplies. His whole demeanor spoke of his experience and skill. This was definitely a Beasthunter you didn't want to cross.

He seemed to come to a decision as he stepped away from the Kumari Gate and settled down next to him on the step, his pack resting at their feet. The scent of spices and spring rain filled his nose and he couldn't help but feel calm for the first time since Levant's death. He couldn't help but wonder how a man whose presence he first thought of as intimidating could now feel so soothing to his churning soul.

"You did what you had to do, you know?" His voice was a soothing rumble to his ears, wrapping around him warmly offering something that he doubted even Wu's aged voice could give.

"I know. It's just..."

"The pain's still there."

The words seemed to hang in the air filling it with a finality that was undoubtedly truth. His head turning to look into his own unguarded eyes. Kahu knew what the Beasthunter was seeing in his eyes. It was the same thing he, himself, saw every time he saw his own reflection since his hands were stained with Levant's blood. Yes, it had been his Divine Beasts that had struck the killing blow, but he was the one to give the command. His eyes reflected what that command had done to him. That one command had cost him his shroud of childhood. He had seen the truth of this life that he had chosen with a child's naivete, and it had cost him more than he could have comprehended.

"Will it ever go away?" he asked softly, though his voice seemed so much louder in the hushed silence of the room.

The Drac-user's mask turned slightly away, his gaze fixed on the far wall but not truly seeing it. Kahu could feel the self-mocking smile that he was sure had formed on his masked face.

"No," his voice was hushed and distant, perhaps a bit bitter. "The memory will always be there, but it gets easier to bear with time and understanding," he continued as he turned his eyes back to him, eyes that held an understanding that no other seemed to have.

It was that look, that answer, that suddenly made him understand. That while his face was still hidden, this Beasthunter had taken _his_ mask off as well. That this Beasthunter trusted him to know something that no one else probably knew. That this Beasthunter understood far more and far better than any other could, because if you looked into their souls they would truly be the same.

Kahu felt a small smile spread across his lips, the first true smile he's had since his battle with Levant. Nodding, he stood and stretched before picking up his pack and putting it across his back. It would take time, but he was certain the pain would lessen. During that time, though, he would continue on with the goal that Levant had charged all Beasthunters with. He would continue to fight Kalma and protect the Temple. He felt his smile widen slightly as he watched Neco rise from her perch and flit around his head, a warm look in her eyes. He could tell she was glad he was feeling more heartened.

He turned back to the Beasthunter, his eyes hardening with determination and his smile becoming a determined smirk. The Beasthunter was standing, too, his own pack on his back, and watching him with sharp, curious eyes and that ever so slight tilt to his head. Kahu couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head at the questioning look even as his smirk widened as the tilt increased slightly.

"Mind if I join you in the forest?" he asked.

The Beasthunter humphed and shook his head before shifting his shoulders to settle his pack more comfortingly and heading to the Kumari Gate. He paused and turned to glance over his shoulder. Kahu could see a sparkle in his shadowed eyes that he was sure hadn't been there before and he could feel the warm smile that he just knew the Drac-user was wearing. With a nod he turned back to the gate, his had pausing on the controls.

"I'll meet you in Water Tier," he said before disappearing through the Gate.

Kahu shook his head, his smile still in place and a soft chuckle rolling over his lips.

"Do you understand now, Kahu? Every thing's alright," Neco said softly and he smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah. I know now, I'm not alone. Not anymore," he whispered before, he, too, disappeared through the gate and into the Forest, Neco following close behind. He had a job to do.

**End**


End file.
